metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Hair of the Dog (song)
"Hair of the Dog" is the title track of Nazareth's 1975 album Hair of the Dog. It is sometimes called "Son of a Bitch" because of the repeated lyric in the hook ("Now you're messing with a son of a bitch"). The song is about a charming and manipulative woman who can get men to acquiesce to her every need. The singer is letting her know that she has met her match in him, a self-described "son of a bitch." "Hair of the Dog" uses a talk box extensively during its bridge. The song's title, which does not appear in the lyrics, is a pun ("hair of the dog" = "heir of the dog" = "son of a bitch"). As a standalone song, it only charted in Germany, where it peaked at #44. In the United States, because the Hair of the Dog album was a top-20 hit on the album charts, the song received extensive airplay on album-oriented rock stations (despite "bitch" being a borderline profanity) and remains in the playlist of most classic rock formatted stations. In the USA, it was released as the B-Side of Love Hurts. Cover versions The song has been covered by many bands. Guns N' Roses recorded it on their 1993 album "The Spaghetti Incident?". This version features the signature guitar riff from the Beatles' Day Tripper as a gag at the end. The song is on the Britny Fox album Boys in Heat. Stone Rider covered the song on their 2008 album Three Legs of Trouble. It has also been covered by Paul Di'Anno, The Michael Schenker Group, and Warrant. In other media The original version of the song is featured in the video game Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned. The song was also used in The CW show Supernatural in a Season 2 promotional advertisement. The Girls Aloud song "Sexy! No No No..." features a sped-up sample of the song's guitar riff. The band is given a writing credit for the sample. On January 26, 2010, a re-recording of the song was released as downloadable content for the rhythm video game Rock Band 2. In 2014, the song was used in the film, Dumb and Dumber To, during Lloyd's fantasy about Harry's daughter. In the US, this was used in a TV commercial for Dodge. On November 14, 2006 the original version of the song appeared in Season 1, Episode 7 of the Friday Night Lights television series. Personnel Personnel Nazareth * Dan McCafferty – vocals, talk box * Manny Charlton – guitars, synthesizer * Pete Agnew – bass, backing vocals * Darrell Sweet – drums, cowbell, tambourine, backing vocals Guns N' Roses * W. Axl Rose – lead vocals * Slash – lead guitar, talkbox * Duff McKagan – bass, backing vocals * Mike Fasano – drums * Gilby Clarke – rhythm guitar, backing vocals Britny Fox * "Dizzy" Dean Davidson – vocals, rhythm guitar * Michael Kelly Smith – lead guitar * Billy Childs – bass * Johnny Dee – drums Charts Guns N' Roses version Category:Songs Category:1975 songs Category:1975 singles Category:Nazareth (band) songs Category:Guns N' Roses songs Category:Songs written by Dan McCafferty Category:Songs written by Darrell Sweet (musician) Category:1994 singles Category:A&M Records singles Category:Vertigo Records singles Category:Geffen Records singles Category:British heavy metal songs